Three years after:The search for the Mishimas
by wakamusha
Summary: This story is set three years after the Tekken 4 tournament. Jin is searching for Kazuya and must destroy his Mishima blood-line...
1. Three Years After

Three years after the King of the Iron Fist tournament…

Jin had moved to Osaka, Japan from Australia a week after to train harder than before for the next tournament and fight against Hwoarang like they both agreed. He also moved to Japan in hopes of creating a plot to destroy his Mishima blood-line, but there was no sign of Kazuya or Heihachi. Heihachi was either up to something or his time was just up…

Since Hwoarang defeated Heihachi, the Mishima Zaibatsu was given to him like Heihachi promised. Somehow, he was dismissed from his SpecOps division in Korea and lived off the Zaibatsu's profits. His office was near the top of the huge building and was decorated with pictures and small figurines, and a secretary, Miss. Yuki, waiting outside at her desk. Hwoarang was swiveling back and forth in his black leather executive chair, waiting for something to do. Heihachi hadn't called up another tournament, surprisingly enough, to try and win the Zaibatsu back. No word from Jin either, even though he knew he was in Osaka. "Maybe Jin knows where Heihachi is." He leaned over his desk to a small speaker and pressed a button. "Miss. Yuki, can you connect me to a Jin Kazama residing in Osaka?" A polite voice responded. "Sure, Mr. Hwoarang.. I'll boot up the network right away." He leaned back in his chair and grinned." I love being properly addressed…" He jumped from his chair with a huge smile on his face and unleashed punches and lightning fast kicks. He jumped in front of a mirror and struck a finishing pose. "yeah!" he hollered "I'm so great!" The speaker came on again. "Mr. Hwoarang, we have been connected to Jin Kazama ." "Good, put him on the speaker phone please." "yes , sir." The speaker clicked, then clicked again. "Hello?" a Japanese-accented voice questioned. "Jin, it's been three years since we last talked…are you still mad at me for whooping your butt?" Hwoarang laughed. "Hwoarang! How did you get my number? My location in Osaka was supposed to be a secret." "Computer network, my friend." Hwoarang sat on the desk. "Hwoarang, why are you calling me, to brag for the thousandth time?" "No, why'd you think that?" " Two-hundred e-mails, Hwoarang, I can't even stand to see your e-mail address anymore, let alone your face." " I see, but I've only called to ask you if you've seen or heard anything from that old fart of yours, have you?" "No, I haven't seen or heard anything from Heihachi, why don't you just use your 'computer network'?" " Very funny, Kazama…Do you think he's still alive?" "Not that I care; but I've been on a search for my father, there is no use in looking for an old man of such an age." "Wait…you said you were looking for your old man, Kazuya?" "Yes." "why? I doubt if you'll find him." " I want to get rid of my Mishima blood-line; I must get rid of Kazuya and his devil genes…he might pass them on to the wrong person." "Well, good luck, 'cause not even the G-corporation could find him anymore." "There has to be a why to lure him out…" " If we knew where Heihachi was, the we could force him to call another tournament. That could do it." Jin was silent for a moment. " I got it!" "wait!" But it was too late, Jin hung up on Hwoarang. Hwoarang sat down on his chair and propped his feet on the desk. "what is he up to?"


	2. Kazuya's phone call, Lee's burdens

A phone rang somewhere in Osaka. It was Ling Xiaoyu's phone as she sat down with her best friend, Miharu. Xiao picked up the phone to answer. "Hello?" Jin's voice smoothly spoke. "Xiaoyu…" "Jin!""Yes, I'm calling to ask a favor of you…I need your help." "But where are you?" "I can't say." "Well, what do you need help with?" "I'm searching for something, so bring Panda with you and meet me on the Umi no Kamisama, the boat to Hokkiaido as soon as possible." "Okay." Jin hung up. "Wait! Darn, I never got to say bye." 

Miharu looked mischievous. "A date with Jin, I see." She laughed. Xiao blushed and covered her head. "No, No…Jin need some help." She started to giggle. "Uh-huh…" Miharu said sarcastically , then they both broke out laughing.

Some where in Tokyo, a mysterious phone call was occurring…

"Kazuya, where's Heihachi?"

"I'm not sure."

"Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Do you always tend to keep secrets?"

"I guess. Heh"

"You're keeping something from me, aren't you?"

"…."

"KAZUYA! Don't toy with me! Where's Heihachi?"

"Why do you even bother with that old man?"

"I need him to call another tournament."

"So you 're expecting Heihachi to fight again?"

"I don't care. I just want the Zaibatsu."

"So, the Korean boy didn't deserve the Zaibatsu after he defeated you?"

"Hey, I hadn't fought in years, I was rusty."

"Excuses, excuses…"

"Just tell me where Heihachi is."

"…"

"Kazuya, you're wasting time."

"Right now he lives in a mansion in Kyoto."

"What is 'Right now'?"

"Yes, He also has a house in Kobe, and an apartment above his dojo in Tokyo."

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources."

"Well, thanks anyway."

"Yeah, Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Lee sat at a cedar table that only stood about two feet high. He placed the phone on the table, stood up, and stretched. He walked to the front door and buckled on his boots. He turned to look at his apartment one more time before he left to walk. The apartment was compact, but very clean, but he wished that he would've beaten Hwoarang and lived in a bigger place. He walked out the door and started to walk into the busy side walks of Tokyo to think. He hated Hwoarang because he was defeated by him and received the Zaibatsu, and Lee couldn't fulfill the dream of completing his project, COMBOT, a fighting robot like Jack, Jack 2, P-Jack, and GunJack, yet he still lived off of his G-corp. stocks and sold his place in the Bahamas, he missed the changing weather too much. He then made his way into a park and sat down on a bench under beautiful Cherry Blossom trees. He looked up and frowned. "Kazuya…it's been the longest time since we last saw each other…I wish to meet again." He thought to himself. He sighed."Such a burden to look for that monster, Heihachi.


	3. Tsukiji Village

Xiaoyu and Panda boarded the Umi No Kamisama and waited for a sign of Jin. Some of the passengers looked at the massive panda bear and backed away or rushed to another part of the boat. Ling decided to walk around the boat if she couldn't see him. "I hope Jin made it on the boat in time." She covered her eyes from the bright sunlight and scoped the area around her. She started to look anxious and grabbed at her jacket, while Panda kept a look out for Jin.

Jin was on the boat and was sitting the top deck looking out to the way to Hokkiaido, then he scoped the deck below him, looking for Xiaoyu. He squinted for a better look in-between the crowds on the fair sized boat. He saw her looking up at him and she waved, then ran to get to the top deck as people cleared the way to avoid Panda. Jin looked to the stairway as Xiao hopped up the stairs with Panda right behind her. "Jin, I thought you missed the boat. I was so worried!" Jin shifted his weight to his right leg and kept silent. "So, why are we going to Hokkiaido?" Ling cocked her head a little like a confused puppy. "Jin?" He turned around and rested his back on the pole fences. "Heihachi released Kuma in a forest somewhere there…" "So?" "I'm on a search for Heihachi and Kazuya. Kuma's my only help so far." Ling stood beside Jin. Jin looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. All she did was smile sweetly, but realized that he was dead serious and didn't feel at his happiest, so the smile faded and she looked down at the ground. "Why are you looking for Kazuya and Heihachi?" She crossed her legs, and Panda sat down beside her. Jin sighed and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand…it's…it's a complicated matter." Xiao nodded her head as if she understood, but she didn't. 

After three or four hours of traveling over the ocean, the boat finally arrived to the shores of Hokkiaido and the passengers slowly boarded off the boat. Jin, Ling, and Panda were caught in the middle of the crowd, but were ready for almost anything. Xiao looked to Jin and tugged at his black jacket. "Where to now?" She asked. Jin pointed to a small village, west of the boating dock. "I've been there once. We can rest there and head off for the closest forest the next day." Xiaoyu started to shiver as a small wind blew at her blue denim pedal pushers. She grabbed on to Jin's arm and pulled him closer for warmth. "I'm c-cold." Jin glared at her coldly and yanked his arm back. He looked to the village, then walked towards it, leaving Panda and Ling Xiaoyu behind. "Hurry up if you don't want to freeze tonight." She looked up and started to run to get to Jin.

There weren't many shops in Tsukiji village, but there were many people who lived there. I t wasn't much like a village, but a tiny town with a small variety of shops. Jin and Ling walked into the entrance and looked around. There were people out in a small tavern across from an inn that were singing old folk tunes and celebrating whatever. The rumbling of Panda's stomach disturbed Jin and Xiao from enjoying the atmosphere. Xiao looked back at Panda, and then to Jin. "Were starving, Jin. What about you?" Jin crossed his arms across his chest and flipped back a piece of his bangs. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked around. "Over here. Follow me." Panda was the first to start toward a small hut right beside the inn. "Wait for me, Panda!" Xiao hollered as she raced her into the hut. Jin just kept behind, hoping no one would find out that they were with him. He looked up to the dusk sky before he went in. He squinted to see if any stars were out yet, but only a couple were visible. "This is going to be a hard journey for me." He thought to himself.

It was 10:00 a.m. on the next day as Xiao and Panda just woke up. Xiao rubbed her eyes and looked around. Jin wasn't there beside her like she hoped he would be, he wasn't even in the room. She pulled on her red sneakers and rushed to the cramped lobby of the inn. Jin wasn't there either. She turned to the owner of the inn with a worried face. "Have you seen the man with the pointy hair and the black jacket and that cute black shirt that's open and…and…" "Calm down…he just left for the tavern…it's okay." The owner said while trying to hold their laugh back. "Thank you." Xiao said with a slight bow, and she ran off across the square to the tavern.

Jin was asking questions about Kuma. If he's been seen anywhere near the village or in the forest. People were explaining how they sometimes saw the bear watching t.v. with them behind their back. One man stepped up to tell his story. "Yeah, once I saw that bear actually fighting with a tree! I thought it was so dumb, yet so funny, that I decided to leave him alone." Everyone started laughing. Another man stood up and gave a different story. "I think that bear belonged to someone before. I caught it dancing as a played some drums in my shack in the woods, not far from my house!" The person sat down and patted Jin on the back. "Why are you looking for that bear anyway? You want to see it dance, or fight with itself?" They laughed. "That bear actually happens to be training…it wasn't fighting with a tree, and it's very intelligent…it's almost human. And yes…it did belong to someone before, but it was granted freedom." "What do you mean?" Xiao walked to Jin and interrupted the discussion. Panda walked in behind her. When everyone saw her they backed away as Panda sniffed the air, then looked to the terrified villagers. "Don't worry, she's my bodyguard." Xiao announced. "Just don't threaten her and you won't get hurt." She quickliy turned to Jin. "Why didn't you wake me up?" " I was going to go on my own, but Panda refused to leave your side, so I waited here." Jin set his glass of water down. "Come on. We must leave for the forest."


End file.
